


Nightmares

by Thal



Series: This Hunting Life [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal/pseuds/Thal
Summary: The reader is having nightmares again, but she and Dean have been fighting and aren't talking to each other now.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] - your name  
> [Y/LN] - your last name  
> [Y/NN] - your nickname  
> [E/C] - eye color  
> [H/C] - hair color  
> [H/L] - hair length

Sam Winchester groaned inwardly as his gaze fell on the unconscious form of [Y/N] [Y/LN] snoring softly as she slept against the wall beside Dean’s door. It had become a recent routine, on the days when Dean and [Y/N] annoyed each other to the point of sleeping in their own rooms, that [Y/N]’s sleep grew strained by nightmares, should sleep even come to her at all. If Sam did not find her sleeping by Dean’s door on those nights, he would find her half drunk in the kitchen attempting to black out so no dreams could haunt her. On those nights he would coax the bottle from her grasp and sit with her until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. But tonight he would put a blanket around her and let her be until it was time for his morning run. Then he would carry her back to her room before Dean would wake. Sam had asked her about her dreams, but [Y/N] refused to talk about it beyond explaining that if she could not sleep beside Dean, at least sleeping by his door helped keep the nightmares away. She refused to let him tell Dean. [Y/N] was afraid that if Dean heard she was having nightmares, it would become another reason for him to insist she stop hunting.  
Letting out a small huff of air through his nose, Sam gently stroked the sleeping hunter’s [H/L] [H/C] hair, hoping at least her dreams were pleasant. He adjusted the worn blanket around her shoulders carefully. The recent hunts had been wearing heavily on all of them, but more so on Dean and [Y/N] because they both worried intensely about each other. Every risk one took was another argument waiting to happen. Sam thought Dean was stubborn, but [Y/N] was proving to hold her own against his older brother. The two hunters argued frequently, and often it was the same argument, with the same ending. Both would shut down for a day or so out of stubbornness, until one folded and apologized, making the other cave and both would make up. Sam was not worried about them actually breaking up, at this point he knew their patterns. What worried him was that for the first time in a long time, [Y/N] was keeping a secret from Dean.  
Sam shook his head. It was frustrating, but he promised [Y/N] he would not mention it to Dean unless he asked about it on his own. Sam was not going to lie to Dean and [Y/N] was at least willing to accept that, much to his relief. Unfortunately for Sam, Dean had not seemed to notice anything off about [Y/N], and so the younger Winchester brother was stuck watching [Y/N]’s nocturnal torment yet again.  
\-----------------  
A soft whimper died on [Y/N]’s lips as her [E/C] eyes shot open and darted about the dark room. She sat up, swiping at her eyes and she regained her bearings. She was in her own bed, not lost in the night, not bleeding out, no one died in her arms. She drew a shuddering breath and kicked her blankets off as if they were holding her down. She ran a shaky hand through her [H/L] hair, trying to steady her nerves. The clock on her nightstand read 1:07 AM, and she sighed heavily.  
She opened her door, wrapping her arms around herself as she made her way down the hall and settled by Dean’s door. She sat against the wall, closing her eyes and frowning in frustration at the events of the day before. Dean had once again tried to limit her involvement in a hunt, this time dealing with some ghouls, and she was not about to let him have that. They had one of their shouting matches and each had stormed away to let off steam, but neither was ready to relent, and so [Y/N] slept alone in her bed until her nightmare ended it, as had been the case for the past several nights. She pulled her knees to her and folded her arms over them as she stared glumly at the door, stifling a yawn.  
\-----------------  
Sam unfolded the blanket and draped it over [Y/N]’s body as she slumbered. The bags under her eyes were darker now, and he was beginning to worry that her lack of sleep was wearing her down in ways she would not admit. He sighed, not knowing how to get her to talk to Dean.  
“Sam?” Dean’s voice was still thick from sleep as he gave his head a brisk shake, opening the door wider. “What’re you doing out he… wha… why is [Y/NN] sleeping in the hall?”  
Sam stood briskly and cleared is throat a couple times, thinking of how to explain things in a way [Y/N] would not find embarrassing.  
“She comes here when she has nightmares, Dean.” He frowned. “She sleeps out here a lot lately.”  
Dean looked at Sam, one brow raised, as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Exactly how long has she been doing this?”  
“Most nights when you don’t sleep in the same room, I’ll find her out here,” Sam confessed. “If she’s still out here when I go for my run, I carry her back to her room.”  
“Why hasn’t she said anything to me?” Dean huffed.  
“She’s afraid of what you’ll say, man. You’ll use anything that makes her look weak as a reason to try to keep her from hunting so you don’t have to see her get hurt.” Sam watched Dean’s reaction. “She knows that, that’s why she won’t talk to you.”  
“We all have nightmares, I ain’t about to use that against her.” Dean leaned against the door frame, his eyes downcast. “I’m just trying to keep her safe, Sammy. I ain’t trying to be a dick. I know she ain’t weak. I just… I just want [Y/NN] safe. I don’t wanna loose her, too.”  
Sam nodded silently, a sad smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before fading. “I know, Dean.” He paused, glancing down at the still sleeping [Y/N], keeping his voice hushed. “But I don’t think she really gets that. She’s afraid of losing you if she keeps hunting. And I think she’s afraid of losing part of herself if she stops hunting.” Sam shook his head. “Why do you think she fights you so much when you try to keep her from hunting, but also is willing to back off when she thinks you can’t deal with it anymore? She doesn’t wanna lose you.”  
“Yeah, maybe.” Dean licked his lips as he watched [Y/N] sleep before slowly crouching down beside her. He gently stroked her [H/C] hair. “Get some sleep, Sammy. I’ll make sure [Y/NN] is alright.”  
Sam nodded and mumbled a quick goodnight as he turned towards his room to call it a night. Dean sighed as he carefully tucked an errant lock of [Y/N]’s hair behind her ear. He gently lifted the sleeping hunter into his arms and carried her into his room, kicking the door shut with one foot. He tensed as the door shut louder than he expected and [Y/N] stirred, her [E/C] eyes blinking in momentary confusion as she found herself in Dean’s arms.  
“Dean?” [Y/N] stared up at him with widening eyes, her cheeks flushed as she stuttered over her surprise.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you, [Y/NN].” Dean set her on her feet, his hand lingering on her shoulder until he was sure she was steady on her feet. “Sam said you’ve been having nightmares. He seems to think we need to talk.” Dean shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, catching [Y/N]’s hand gently in his and urging her to join him with a gentle tug. “So… let’s talk?”  
[Y/N] nodded and slowly sank down on the bed beside Dean, trying to avoid looking at him. She swallowed heavily, unsure of how to start. Dean noticed her hesitation and gave her hand a light squeeze. [Y/N] turned and regarded Dean, her eyes searching his face, trying to read it.  
“Talk to me, sweetheart. I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s goin’ on.” Dean raised her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it, his green eyes never leaving her [E/C] ones. “Is Sam right about the nightmares, [Y/N]?”  
“Yeah.” [Y/N]’s voice was barely more than a whisper, and she lowered her gaze. “I, uh, didn’t wanna bother you with it. I know I’ve kinda been ticking you off lately.”  
Dean’s jaw clenched but he remained silent, still holding her hand in his. He nodded for her to continue.  
“I’ve been having nightmares for a while, but more often when we aren’t sleeping in the same room. So when I have one I’ve been sitting by your door to be closer to you, ‘cuz I seem to be able to sleep better.” [Y/N] glanced back at Dean. “I didn’t wanna bother you.”  
Dean’s jaw ticked, and [Y/N] steeled herself for a tirade as Dean released her hand, but he wrapped his arms around [Y/N], pulling her into his chest. They sat like that in silence for several moments before Dean dropped a kiss to the top of [Y/N]’s head.  
“I’m sorry, [Y/NN].” He rested his chin atop her head as she sighed.  
“De-,” she started.  
“No. Don’t, please, [Y/N],” he interrupted. “This is on me for making you feel like you couldn’t talk to me. Yeah, we’ve been arguing, but I’m still here for you when you need help. Promise.” Dean pulled back and looked into [Y/N]’s eyes. “Look, we’ve argued before and still had each other’s back on hunts. This ain’t any different. I don’t care if it’s a good day or you’re making me crazy, [Y/N]. If you need me, I will always have your back, sweetheart.”  
“I thought you wanted some space, considering.” [Y/N] said guiltily. “I don’t want you feeling bad that I misread things. That’s on me, so I’m sorry.”  
“It’s a two-way street, [Y/NN],” Dean sighed, kissing her temple and pulling back with an apologetic grin. “How about we both be a little sorry, and maybe agree not to sleep in different beds just ‘cuz we had a fight? That way you can have me where you need me, when you need me.” Dean smirked and [Y/N] lightly slapped his shoulder, suppressing a laugh. Dean chuckled and scooted up the bed to lean against the headboard. He patted the space beside him. “Look, if we happen to not be getting’ along, we don’t have to pretend it all good or nothin’ like that. We can go to bed and not say anything to each other. All I’m sayin’ is there ain’t nothin’ we’re gonna fight over that will make me turn my back on you when you need help. Be that ganking a vamp, fending off nightmares, or sneaking away from Sammy when he insists on eatin’ those damn burritos.” Dean grinned as [Y/N] moved back on the bed the rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I’m here for you.”  
“You’re right, it is a two-way street, Dean, so you better know the same goes for me being here for you.” [Y/N] insisted as she shifted to look him in the eyes. “I know you feel like you can’t always let me or Sam in, and that ain’t right. Sam’s your brother and I’m your girlfriend. We all deal with a lot of crap, and I can get that we don’t always wanna talk about it, you especially, De, but I can at least be here for you to lean on when things are bad, OK? Even if you just want to hold on to me, or I can be your drinking buddy, or something. OK?”  
Dean slowly nodded, giving [Y/N]’s shoulder a squeeze. “Yeah, I can do that, baby.”  
“Thank you.” [Y/N] smiled and laid her head against Dean’s chest, letting his heartbeat soothe her. She yawned softly as Dean carded his fingers slowly through her [H/L] locks. She wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. “And, maybe it’s not the end of the world if I hang back on this hunt, just this once. I know the last few hunts have been a little hairy, so…yeah, just this once I’ll volunteer for research duty.” [Y/N] sat up, placing a hand against Dean’s broad chest as she leaned in to place a chaste kiss to his lips. “Don’t go thinkin’ this will be a regular thing though, Winchester.”  
“Wouldn’t dare,” chuckled the green-eyed hunter and he caught [Y/N] in his arms and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart for air, Dean rested his forehead against hers. “And thanks. It’s nice know you’re safe. And I get to come home to you. When you’ll allow it.” Dean grinned and kissed her again. “And I’ll try to remember you’re pretty bad ass when you hunt.”  
“Thanks, Dean.” [Y/N] let he head rest in the against his shoulder, stifling a yawn.  
“Don’t think I didn’t see that, [Y/NN].” Dean lightly chided the female hunter as he gazed down at her face. “You’re exhausted, baby. What do you say we get ourselves a little shut eye. Sleep in, maybe. Or see what we’re feelin’ like in the morning. Sammy ain’t gonna mind if we ain’t too loud.”  
“You’re terrible, you know that?” [Y/N] laughed as she cuddled into Dean’s side, draping one arm across his chest. “But, yeah, sleepin’ in sounds real good right now.” She closed her eyes and sighed softly. “And a little morning fun, too, maybe.”  
Dean grinned and pressed one last kiss to the crown of [Y/N]’s head, before letting his eyes slowly close before sleep finally graced them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the nightmare thing is a very common trope, but I really wanted to write this one. I swear I have Sam stories coming, too...I just really missed writing Dean stories.  
> More stories also coming soon for the "Family First" arc.


End file.
